


2:00 AM

by ESawyer



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: But also in love, Connor is just tired, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Kevin is hopelessly in love, M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ESawyer/pseuds/ESawyer
Summary: Kevin Price secretly loves trashy reality shows, but not so secretly loves his boyfriend.





	2:00 AM

In the two years that they had been together, Kevin Price and Connor McKinley had never gone to bed at the same time. It wasn’t even something that Kevin had been aware of until Connor had pointed it out to him one evening. Kevin had been lying with his head in Connor’s lap whilst the latter watched a trashy reality show. Kevin shut his eyes against the toxicity on the television, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriends fingers running through his hair.

“I’m going to bed,” Connor said once the credits started to roll, “You coming?”

“Not yet,” Kevin replied, sitting up and smoothing his hair into place, “I won’t be long though,” 

“We never go to bed at the same time,” Connor pouted. 

“What?” Kevin asked. 

“I mean, I always go to bed at like 11 and you don’t. We always go to bed on our own,”

Kevin frowned, “Yeah, but I always come to bed, don’t I? It’s not like I sleep on the sofa every night,”

“I’m not saying you have to come to bed now, it was just an observation,” Connor said, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to be cruel and force you into healthy sleeping habits,” 

"You know, I’m starting to think that insomnia and a caffeine addiction don’t go well together,” Kevin said lightly, his eyes flickering over to the three empty Starbucks cups on the coffee table. It was hardly his fault that Arnold had introudced him to the wonder that was Cold Brew. 

Connor laughed and kissed him on the cheek, “Good night, Kev. Don’t come to bed too late,” 

“You sound like my mom,” Kevin mumbled, flopping back down onto the couch. 

(Kevin made sure to wait at least ten minutes before turning the trashy reality show back on. He would rather never consume caffeine again than have to admit to Connor that he actually liked _ 90 Day Fiance). _

Once Kevin had watched three more episodes of 90 Day Fiance and had finished angrily muttering at the television because _ obviously the guy you met three months ago on Twitter isn’t the love of your life, _Kevin stood up from the sofa and stretched his arms above his head. He cringed slightly at the sound of his bones cracking, but cringed even more when he glanced down at his watch. 

2:00 AM. 

At least he wasn’t in work the next day. Or that day. Or whatever day it was. 

Bleary eyed, Kevin turned the television off and crept into his and Connor’s bedroom, not at all surprised to be met with the sounds of Connor quietly snoring into his pillow. It was a good job Kevin loved him, or he might have kicked him out of bed. 

As always, Connor had left the bedside lamp on for Kevin after he had gotten fed up of Kevin constantly tripping up in the darkness and waking him up. Kevin stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. Just as he leaned over to kiss Connor on the cheek, he froze because _ Jesus Christ, Connor McKinley was adorable. _

It wasn’t as though Kevin had only just come to this realisation. In fact, it was probably one of the first things that he noticed about Connor upon meeting him in Uganda. Who wouldn’t find an overly-excited, overly-sunburned Mormon missionary adorable? Especially one who completed his duties whilst humming under his breath, sometimes accompanied by a small tap routine. Kevin had spent the majority of his enraptured by the way that the district leader could make the most mundane of tasks musical.

At the time, Kevin had been quite sure that Connor McKinley would never out-adorable himself, and he was quite happy about that. The last thing closested Kevin Price had needed was for Connor to be anymore adorable. But twenty three year old Connor McKinley was somehow even more adorable and no longer closested Kevin Price was not at all angry about it. 

And it wasn’t weird to stare, Kevin told himself, because _ Connor is my boyfriend and I have every right to stare. _

He had every right to stare at how Connor wrapped himself up in three extra blankets, but always stuck one leg out from underneath them. And how his red hair fell over his forehead in gentle waves, almost covering his eyes. Since coming back from Uganda and leaving the Church, Connor had stopped styling his hair and let it grow a little longer. The first time that Kevin had realised that Connor’s hair had a little wave to it, they had been out of the Church a few months and the mission rules had started to become more relaxed. Connor had been the first to stop styling his hair properly, and when he had come into the living room of the hut with his hair falling naturally over his forehead, Kevin had to hold onto Nabulungi for support. She still liked to tease him about it.

Slowly, Kevin reached out to run his hands through Connor’s hair. He twirled one strand around his finger before letting it drop back down to his head. Smiling to himself because he was so damn lucky, Kevin gently caressed his cheek with his thumb, enjoying the feeling of stubble. Connor not shaving was another thing that Kevin would be forever grateful for. Connor sighed happily and leaned into Kevin’s touch. He hooked one of his legs over Kevin’s hip and tugged him forward slightly. 

Smirking, Kevin inched closer and moved his hand back up to Connor’s hair, though his eyes dropped down Connor’s lips - perfectly plump and pink. He’d never get tired of those lips. He remembered the first time those lips had kissed his; how butterflies had erupted in his stomach and how he’d been overcome with a fit of giggles when Connor had pulled away because _ oh my gosh, I just kissed Elder McKinley. _

Unable to stop himself, Kevin leant forward and kissed him. A crease appeared between Connor’s eyebrows and his eyes fluttered open. Those clear blue eyes that Kevin could have compared to the sky or the sea if he was better with words. 

“Fuck off, Kev, I’m tired,” 

Kevin laughed and pulled Connor into his chest, “Sorry, I got distracted,” 

“Huh?”

“By you. You’re adorable,”

“‘m not. I’m tired,” Connor mumbled, his eyes fluttering shut again, “‘m tired and you’re being weird. Some of us have work in the morning,”

"Call in sick," Kevin whispered, "you never have days off. They won't mind," 

“Why? So you have an excuse to watch 90 Day Fiance?” 

“Fuck off,” 

“No. I’m tired,” Connor muttered, nuzzling his face into Kevin’s chest. 

Soon, Connor was snoring again and Kevin fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> 90 Day Fiance is one of the greatest tv shows of all time and I won't hear it be criticised
> 
> (Thank-you for reading something I actually wrote at 2:00 AM, because my sleeping schedule is none existent)


End file.
